following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Fall of a Turnabout/Draft 1
Personnel Evidence Testimonies Natural Testimonies ~ Detective Testimony, Hershel Layton ~ -- A Puzzling Testimony -- #A pleasure to meet you all. I hope that our time together in this case is not filled with difficulties. #Due to the Abnormal Courtroom Project, neither side is given information about the case before the trial. Not even the Defense is aware of their own Defendant. #A tragedy befell the Village of Kurain during the times of 6:35PM and 7:15PM, where the accused is believed to be the only logical culprit to the crime. #The evidence we have found generally only links to them, so we've had little difficulties in believing someone else is the culprit. #A death by strangulation, and a death by heart piercing, quite gruesome indeed. I do not wish to be in the Witnesses' shoes. #I do realize my testimony is short and uninformative, but I have been ordered to only state certain aspects of the crime. #However, you are free to ask me anything, and at that point, I am able to inform you. #Although a murder trial isn't something that I would deem as a testing ground, that is what the courts have decided. This trial is made to test everyone, including the Judge. #Keep in mind, at any point, you can call up as many Witnesses to the stand as possible, but do make sure that your reasons are solid. Layton's 1st Testimony Information *'Contradictions: Layton has no known contradictions.' *''Relevance: A Detective Testimony is important, despite this one not being completely straight-forward.'' *'How to get here: First testimony of the case. Unless the Defense tries to argue that their client is Not Guilty, due to no evidence presented, then Mia will intervene.' #There is generally nothing that can be asked here. #If asked about the Abnormal Courtroom Project in more detail, Layton will state that its true purpose is to test each individual's prowess and to balance the sides out so no one starts out with an unfair advantage. #If asked why the times are so far apart, Layton will state that two murders occurred that day. If pressed further, he will reveal the Victims. ##If asked about the culprit, he will state Mia Fey. #If asked for the entire list of evidence, he will deny revealing anything, as they are supposed to ask for specific pieces to further test them. #If pressed on the murder weapons, he will state them, and then ultimately submit them. #If asked why, he will state it's all part of the Abnormal Courtroom Project. #If asked for the entire list of evidence, he will deny revealing anything, as they are supposed to ask for specific pieces to further test them. #Generally nothing can be asked here. #If asked about the Witnesses, he will state to pick a number between 1 and 3. ~ Witness Testimonies, Iris Fey ~ -- Unforgettable Moments -- #Of all the days it could've happened, why then? (Maya) #We all got up at around 10AM to start setting up for the event. We sure needed the time, since it did take a while. (Maya) #Mystic Misty and Mystic Morgan planned for the event! They made sure e-vur-e-thing would go well! (Pearl) #Others arrived later than intended, but, we were grateful for all the help we could get! (Maya) #Most of the items we needed were inside the Storage Room, so mom and aunt Morgan volunteered to go and get them. (Maya) #Mystic Morgan and Mystic Misty took a very long time, so Mystic Mia went to see what was taking so long. (Pearl) #I got a little bored of waiting for them to return after a while, so I went to go see Mystic Mia. (Pearl) #I, of course, couldn't let Pearl run off by herself, so I gave chase. (Maya) #By the time we arrived... Mystic Misty... (Pearl) #I saw sis trying to take down mom, and told her to stop... She seemed so pale and upset... (Maya) #The police eventually arrived and arrested sis... (Maya) Maya and Pearl 1st Joint Testimony Information *'Contradictions: Maya and Pearl have no known contradictions.' *''Relevance: Brings Iris and Phoenix into play for the Defense.'' *'How to get here: The Witnesses are given by the Detective, which will make them the first Witnesses of the case.' #If they are lacking information of the murder, they will probably ask it here. They will also get information of Pearl's birthday and the Ascension ceremony is they ask the day itself. #If asked about "all", Maya will state her, Pearl, Morgan, Misty and Mia. #Nothing really here. #If asked about the others, Maya will state that Phoenix was invited. will chime in, saying that Phoenix wasn't the only one invited, but she didn't see her. This person is Iris. #Nothing really here. #If asked what time this was, they will not know. #If asked what time this was, they will not know. If asked if anyone stayed behind, Pearl will say that no one else was there. However, Maya will chime in and say that she didn't see Phoenix when they left. #Nothing really here. #Nothing really here, except a description of the crime scene. #Nothing really here, except some further detail of Mia. #If asked what time, they will not know. ~ Witness Testimony, Phoenix Wright ~ -- Suspicious Actions -- #I never suspected her to be the culprit to this. I thought she was a good person. #I was invited by Misty Fey and Mia Fey to help out with Pearl's Ascension Ceremony. #We spent a good deal of the time getting ready. I didn't think it would last so long. #Eventually, Misty and Morgan left to go to the Storage Room to get some supplies or something. #I pretty much just stayed behind and helped out with what I could. #The ceremony never happened, so that was a bust. #I left as soon as I felt I was not needed anymore. Phoenix Wright 1st Testimony Information *'Contradictions:There are no known contradictions. However, if asked about Phoenix during Maya and Pearl's testimony, Phoenix's contradiction will be found within Statement 5. He did not stay behind, because Maya didn't see him when she left with Pearls, or even before that. He will say that he left before that, thinking that the rest of it would not require his services.' *''Relevance: This is Phoenix's supposive alibi. However, if the contradiction is made apparent, this will give the Defense someone else to suspect. However, fully confronting Phoenix at this moment will not be in their best interests.'' *'How to get here: Considering the trial is very backwards, this will be the testimony Phoenix gives out the first time.' ~ Witness Testimony, Phoenix Wright ~ -- Suspicious Actions -- Timeline 5 Years Ago *Mia Fey is accused of murdering Dahlia Hawthorne for unknown reasons. Godot defends Mia in her trial, and ultimately proves Mia innocent. **After Mia was proven innocent, Phoenix Wright "took an interest" in defending, where he would eventually become her student. *Dahlia Hawthorne confronts Godot some time after the trial (3 years later) and explains that Phoenix is a dangerous person. He would most likely attempt to kill Mia and possibly the other Feys as an act of revenge. She explains she committed suicide to escape from Phoenix, but unintentionally dragged Mia into her plans. It was then that Dahlia and Godot tried to find a way to lock Phoenix up. Before the Murder *Phoenix and Morgan hatched up a plan to eliminate Misty, so that Phoenix could get rid of a Fey and Morgan could become the next Kurain Master. However, Phoenix's true motives was so that he could kill both Morgan and Misty, and ultimately frame Mia. *Phoenix made sure to eliminate his fingerprints by burning them off. Murder (In order of events) How the Crime happened, Rough Draft Pearl Fey, one of the Witnesses of the case, was to be given a ceremony in officially honoring her as a Spirit Medium. This event is held at the age of 9, and is dubbed as the Kurain Ascension Ceremony. However, the planning and preparations for the ceremony isn’t simple, so Mia and Maya asked for Phoenix’s help in the matter. All of the Spirit Mediums and Phoenix Wright worked within the yard (the center of the village) to set up for the event. However, most of the items needed were in separate rooms in the village. The parts needed to construct the “stage” were in the Storage Room on the left side of the village. Seeing as the stage was big, and needed more than one person to make it, Misty and Morgan offered to take up the task, to which they went to the Storage Room. It was during this time that Phoenix slipped out, while Maya, Pearl and Mia stayed behind (Pearl would later state that no one left the area, aside from Morgan and Misty, to which Maya will state that she didn’t see Phoenix near the vicinity). When Misty and Morgan came into the room, Morgan started to attack Misty, which caused a struggle. It was then that during the struggle, Morgan, using her head against Misty’s, knocked Misty out (The fight was on the western side of the room to make it simple for Phoenix to grab the metal pipe, which was located on the northernmost part of the room). Attempting to grab the metal rope that was to be used for the stage, Morgan turned around to get hit in the face with the metal pipe that Phoenix was holding (Due to the pipe being from a pipeline that was missing one pipe, it was leaking severely, creating a puddle. It has faint traces of fingerprints that could not be identified due to it being washed up in the puddle. The puddle was mixed with Morgan’s blood, too, due to the impact on Morgan’s head). Due to the Storage Room having a locker, located at the southernmost part of the room, filled with spare Spirit Medium clothes, he took a pair for future usage. He also took the cart within the storage room (it has an opening at the bottom, to which Phoenix put Morgan within, and there is the top, which he put some pieces for the stage) and went back outside to meet with Mia and co. It was during this time Wright dropped off the stage equipment, and stated that he was going to go to Storage Room 2 to get Pearl’s presents, where they were stored (Morgan was still in the cart at this time) it should be noted that Misty and Morgan originally said they were going to get the stage equipment, but only Phoenix came back. So, it isn’t until Pearl and Maya testify that Phoenix was the the one that brought the equipment back that they notice he is a possible third person who could be in the room. During this time, Mia went to check on Misty and Morgan, to see where they were and why they were taking so long. It was then that Mia found Misty hanging and tried to bring her down (thus her fingerprints on the metal rope), however, Misty was already dead at this time snuck out due to worrying, thus having to make Maya go follow her, and together, they saw Mia trying to bring Misty down, but to them it seemed like she was hanging Misty. While that event was on-going, Phoenix changed his clothing to the Spirit Medium clothing, while hauling the cart with him, to disguise himself as Mia, making the murder easy to pin on her. *Godot is the Special Witness, replacing Apollo. *Dahlia was “killed” by Mia Fey 5 years ago, which inspired Phoenix to become a Defense Attorney. Godot will eventually reveal, near the end of the trial, that Dahlia wasn’t killed. She faked her death to escape Phoenix, who is secretly a very violent, manipulative and controlling person. *will later to be revealed to be near Godot when they “see” Morgan’s death